


The Point of Mistletoe

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: A Christmas fic made for AliceBaskervillian on Discord





	The Point of Mistletoe

“Alice, can you hand me the mistletoe? I can’t reach it and I don’t want to get down the ladder.”  
Alice began searching through Sharon’s box of Christmas decorations. “What does it look like?”  
“It has leaves and red berries on it. Before you ask, you can’t eat it. It’s fake.”  
Alice pulled out a large ball of mistletoe completely stuck together. She managed to separate the pile and get just one of them out. “Here it is.”  
“Thank you.” Sharon got to the top and hung up the mistletoe, finishing it off by adding a red bow to make it more noticeable. “There. Now I only have to hang up three more and I’ll be finished.”  
“Sharon onii-chan, what do you do with mistletoe?”  
“Mistletoe is a special Christmas tradition. You hang it up in doorways and archways then wait for someone to meet you under it. When you finally meet someone under it, you get to kiss them.” Hearts would have been circling around Sharon if possible. “It’s even better if you’re under it with the person you love. It’s wonderful.”  
Alice was a bit interested after hearing all of this information, but also confused. There weren’t a lot of people here, so there was no point in having multiple kissing spots. “How are you going to kiss anyone? Do you just want to kiss the clown?” She wrinkled her nose at the thought of it.  
“No. We’re having a Christmas party here tomorrow and there will be a lot of people going underneath these. I need extra because I know people will wait under them.”  
Alice stepped away from it without thinking. “I’m staying away from these. I don’t want to kiss a stranger.”  
“You don’t have to kiss a stranger. You can stand there and wait until you see someone you want to kiss. Just don’t stand right underneath and you’ll be fine. We’re done here. We need to hang up the rest of these quickly.”  
Alice didn't question it and followed with the still stuck together ball of mistletoe, trying to separate it without breaking any leaves.  
“And after we finish decorating, I’ll help you get appropriately dressed for the party.”  
Fearing Sharon would hit her with a fan, Alice reluctantly went along with everything despite how much she hated it.  
“Why can’t I eat any of the food?”  
“You can’t risk getting anything on your wonderful dress. Your bow is falling apart already.” Sharon grabbed the bow on the back of Alice’s dress and pulled it to the point where she could barely breathe. “You should dance. You’ll have fun.”  
Alice nodded and got far away from Sharon. She loosened the bow and took a deep breath.  
Oz suddenly bent down and kissed Alice on the cheek.  
“What are you doing to me, man-servant?”  
“You’re underneath the mistletoe. Don’t you want someone to kiss you?”  
Alice stared up. “I didn't know I was under this. You didn't have to kiss me.”  
“I know Sharon told you what mistletoe was for.”  
“She said I didn't have to kiss someone if I don’t want to.”  
“I was just being nice. I’ll let you wait for someone else.”  
“I wasn’t waiting for anyone.” She stormed off. When she was out of Oz’s line of sight, she went underneath a different piece of mistletoe. She stood to the side of it and watched everyone walk by. “Seaweed head! Seaweed head! Come over here!”  
“I had to be the first one she saw.” Gilbert hesitated but walked over to Alice as he didn’t want her making any bigger of a scene than she already was. “What do you want, rabbit?”  
“There’s mistletoe above us.” Alice pulled him down and stood as high as possible to bite him on the cheek. “Now it’s your turn. You have to do it because of the mistletoe.”  
Gilbert leaned down and kissed her forehead. “You could have asked me over if you wanted me here. You didn’t have to make a scene for something this small.”  
Alice had a slight blush as Gilbert walked away. “I never said I wanted you over here. I just told you to come over. Get back here. I’m not done yelling at you.”


End file.
